Tie down assemblies are generally known and used for a variety of vehicles to allow an operator to selectively secure cargo. Generally, when desirable to have a cargo secured in place using straps, ropes, netting, and other suitable securing wrapping band, the strap is connected to the tie down of the vehicle to hold the cargo. One known application is tie down assemblies associated with the bed of a pickup truck to selectively secure cargo on the bed using straps.
While various tie-down assemblies have been developed, they are difficult to manufacture and expensive. There is a need for rectangular style tie downs suitable for particular applications with styled curved features that can meet minimum load requirements of at least 1000 pounds. In addition, typical tie downs are manufactured in cast processes to form the desired shape or metal round bar formed into the feature. Further, oversized steel blanks are used for forming the desired feature/shape suitable and machined down to size. This process is labor intensive, expensive, increases waste, and increases the piece price of the tie down assembly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an insert injection mold D-ring tie down assembly for a vehicle configured to improve ease of use and effectiveness and process for making same more easily and cost effectively.